Really
by Misomio
Summary: Camteen/Cadley story. Takes place after Chase and Cameron broke up and Cameron is back at the hospital. I pointedly ignore that foreteen ever happened :D Fluff, definitely. May escalate as the story progresses. For now however, just T.
1. Chapter 1

"Amyloidosis." Taub bluntly stated. "Impossible," Foreman quickly retorts, "Patient reports never traveling to any tropical climates, and Amyloidosis doesn't cause increased aggression."

"I'm telling you idiots, it drug abuse!" House bitterly said as he tosses Thirteen's pen high into the air.

"Brain tumor." Thirteen remarks as she catches her pen in the air before House could catch it. "Possible, if you guys hadn't already MRI'ed the patients thick, homeless skull twice now and—," House narcissistically continued as he childishly tried to snatch Thirteen's pen back. "Yes, yes, I know," Thirteen interrupted, "But if the tumor was hidden behind the calcified pineal gland and pressing against his cerebral cortex, it would explain all the symptoms." Thirteen continued.

"How would it explain the fluid in his chest and his shortness of breath?" Foreman inquired. Thirteen let out a single scoff in return. "We have been pumping him with drugs and steroids since he got here. He's only been getting worse ever since he's been admitted in the hospital, so whatever we are doing right now isn't helping him at all. It has to be a hidden brain tumor." Thirteen retorted.

All four doctors sitting at the table turned to look at House. He sat staring blankly out the glass walls of the diagnostics department. "Taub, Foreman, go check the alley where are patient was previously living before taking residents here, again. I hate to give up on a drug related diagnosis so quickly. Thirteen and Chase, go take the patient to get an MRI. Make sure to lie him face down this time." With that, all four doctors scurried off to fulfill the assignment they have been given.

* * *

Chase slid open the door to the patient's room to find it unoccupied, except for a single elderly man sleeping in the bed. "Go wake him up, will you? I'll get the contrast fluid ready." Chase spoke as he stepped to the counter on the opposite side of the room from the patient's bed. Thirteen gave a single nod and stepped to the right side of the bed, nearest to the patients face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Landings? You need to wake up so we can prep you for an MRI." Thirteen spoke softly. She waited a moment, no response. "Mr. Landings?" Thirteen repeated, in a firmer tone this time. She lightly shook the unconscious man's shoulder. Still gaining no response, Thirteen removed the flashlight she kept in her pocket and leaned closer to the patient's face to check if pupils were still responsive. Just as she was about to flick on her light, she felt a very intense pain come from her lower right hip. Her head snapped down to her hip to see that Mr. Landings had buried what seemed to be a pocket knife, hilt deep into her waist. She quickly motioned backwards to avoid any more harm, but her sudden movement spooked Mr. Landings more. In response, he swiftly dragged the small blade across her abdomen. His blade managed to cut through her shirt, making the ripped clothe outline her, now bleeding, gash across her stomach.

Chase's attention was drawn from filling a syringe with contrast fluid to the hyperventilating man in the bed and the now bloodied Thirteen who was stumbling to the glass wall. Chase promptly dropped his medical tools to the ground and quickly overpowered the knife out of the old man's hands. Thirteen, now clutching her abdomen in an attempt to slow the bleeding and mute some of the pain, slid open the door and yelled, "We need a neuroleptic and security in her, now!" Several nurses nodded and ran in separate directions. Thirteen looked back to see Chase now pinning the old man to the bed, while the old man bellowed questions and threats at him ranging from, "Who are you?" and "Where am I?" to "Get off me before I kill you!" Seconds later, a security guard and a nurse holding a syringe pushed past Thirteen.

"Hold him still!" Chase yelled at the security guard. The security guard nodded in return and strengthened his grip around the patient. Once the nurse felt confident that the man was still enough, she administered the neuroleptic and the patient drifted off into a deep sleep.

Thirteen, still in shock about the events that just unfolded, stand staring at the unconscious man in the bed until she realized, "He stabbed me!" She said in a tone of disbelief and annoyance rather than horror. Everyone's gaze snapped over to Thirteen. Chase and the nurse jogged over to treat her injuries.

"How deep did he cut you?" Chase asked as he help guide Thirteen out of the room and into a wheelchair he saw near the elevator earlier. The briskness in Chase's step was beginning to agitate her stomach. She looked down to look at her wound to see that the sleeve of her lab coat she had pressing against her wound was now completely soaked with blood. "He got me pretty good." Thirteen lately replied to Chase's question with a grimace of pain in her voice.

"Let's get you to the emergency room," Chase said as he sat Thirteen down in the wheelchair. Thirteen rolled her eyes. This was more than inconvenient. She hated it when she was the center of attention.

* * *

The elevator ride consisted of Thirteen glaring annoyed at the floors go by and Chase staring at Thirteen filled with concern. Both of them were very relieved when they heard the familiar ding and watched as the doors slid open, revealing the ground floor.

"Oh my god, did House do this?!" Cuddy ask as she put down the file she was reading a redirected her attention to the injured Thirteen. She walked next to Chase as he pushed Thirteen into the ER wing.

"Ha. I don't think all the Vicodin in the world could make him do this to someone. Well mayb—," Thirteen was interrupted by a sharp sting coming from her stomach. The gash showed no sign that it would cease bleeding soon. She let out a low hiss and allowed herself the hunch over a bit more in her chair, so that more of her wound was covered by her bloodied sleeve.

"Don't over exert yourself unnecessarily Doctor Hadley," Cuddy spoke as she watched Chase help her out of her chair and into an ER bed. "Page Doctor Cameron," She diverted her attention to a nurse that walked by. The nurse gave Cuddy a nod and left in search of Cameron.

At the mention of Cameron's name, Chase immediately became fidgety in his stance. "I'm going to go and update House on what just happened," he spoke in a much less confident tone than before. Cuddy nodded, acknowledging that he didn't need to be here and allowed him to leave. Seconds later, a pink scrubbed doctor appeared at the foot of Thirteen's bed. "What happened?" Cameron asked in shock. She quickly moved to gather some gauze and some iodine to disinfect her wound with.

"Yes Doctor Hadley, what happened?" Cuddy asked in a less shocked tone than Cameron. "Can I tell you in a bit?" Thirteen stated painfully as she tried to sit up. "This laceration is pretty painful." Cameron came up next to Thirteen's right side and helped her remove her lab jacket. The sleeve coated in blood was being especially difficult to remove. Cuddy nodded, "Of course, of course, I'm sorry, I was being insensitive." Thirteen responded with a weak chuckle as she watched Doctor Cuddy leave her bed side.

"I need to remove your shirt," Cameron said nonchalantly as she set down Thirteen's suspenders on the foot of her bed and closed the curtain around Thirteen's bed. "Arms up." Initially, Thirteen was shocked by the bold statement but made no motion to resist the blonde doctor. She lifted her arms up and Cameron gently removed her shirt, leaving Thirteen sitting in her bra and dress pants staring at a fully clothed Cameron. Thirteen stared intently at Cameron's eyes, which seemed to be everywhere on her body, except her face. Thirteen raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What do you think, do I need stitches?" Thirteen asked jokingly, well aware of what the answer was going to be. If Thirteen wasn't looking, she would have missed how Cameron jumped in her place slightly, startled by her sudden question. Cameron quickly regained her wits however.

"I think a better question would have been 'How many stitches am I going to need'," Cameron returned the joking tone. "Doesn't look like any of your intestine or bowel got nicked," Cameron continued to examine. "You're lucky Doctor Hadley, considering how deep the laceration is, you could be in a lot worse shape." Cameron explained and she finished disinfecting and wrapping a layer of gauze around Thirteens wound and motioned away from her bed. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go grab you a gown and some stitches. Thirteen visibly cringed.

"Would it be too much to ask you to run up to my locker and grab my extra shirt from out of there? The idea of being stuck in one of those gowns for more than three seconds is making my stomach more upset." Thirteen dead panned in the most sarcastic tone she could manage. She couldn't suppress a playful grin from coming on her face though.

Cameron grinned back playfully. "Well, I've been away from House's team too long to remember how to pick a lock." She responded, now grinning just like Thirteen. "And I'd hate for you to have to run around the hospital with just your bra on."

"I better not tell you the combination then, you need to get those lock picking skills back up to par." Thirteen jokingly replied. She was beginning motion to sit up until a crippling pain sent her lying back to her bed. "Uhg, perhaps I'll give you a break this time for the sake of time." Thirteen hissed under her breath. Cameron motioned to her side to make sure her wound was bleeding through the gauze. "28 - 6 – 17, locker 5." Thirteen said in a hushed tone. Cameron nodded. "I'll be back in a second." Cameron said as she briskly walked away from Thirteen.

* * *

"28 – 6 – 17, locker 5," Cameron repeated under her breath as she walked into the locker room. She stepped in front of locker number 5 and repeated "28…" she twisted the lock to 28, "6…" she repeated the motion. "17…" She firmly pulled down on the lock and gained access to Thirteen's locker. Upon opening the door, she noticed a few pictures on the backside of the locker door. One of Thirteen in front of a mountain. A picture of a family consisting of a little boy and girl, and a man and a woman. She assumed this was Thirteen's family judging by the how the little girl looked just like a mini Thirteen. The last picture was of Thirteen kissing the cheek of another woman in what seemed to be a club in the background.

"Interesting…" Cameron mused. She had heard rumors regarding to Thirteen's sexuality, but she never thought much about it because it never concerned her. Knowing that Thirteen was involved with someone, for some reason, left her feeling disappointed. Cameron stare for a bit longer at the photo.

_Yeah, she's pretty, _Cameron thought, _She has beautiful skin, a toned, flat stomach, and those eyes, ugh, those eyes…._ Cameron shook her head furiously. _What the hell am I thinking about?! She just got stabbed! This is not the time! Neither is she the right gender, but maybe I'm okay with that? Wait no, stop! _She scolded herself. She grabbed Thirteen's spare shirt, eyed Thirteen's picture one more time and shut the locker. On her way out of the locker room she stopped and spared a look in the mirror. To her disappointment, she was blushing. She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as she exited the locker room.

* * *

Understandably, when Cameron entered the curtain enclosed bedroom Thirteen was in, the wounded doctor was asleep. Cameron was relieved to see that Thirteen's wound hadn't bleed through her bandage. She exhaled deeply, shaking any nerves she had previously and firmly spoke, "Doctor Hadley, you need to wake up for me please." Cameron watched the groggy doctor fight off sleep. Cameron's heart fluttered when she saw Thirteen rub her eyes very childlike.

_God, she's so cute… GOD WAIT! STOP IT! YOU NEED TO STITCH HER UP! _She once again mentally chastised herself.

"Wow, what do you have me on, I barely feel my stomach." Thirteen mused. Cameron smiled and walked to read Thirteen charts. "Morphine." Cameron read aloud before setting the chart back down onto the bed.

"Heh, I feel great." She watched Cameron begin to thread a needle for stitching. "Well, let's see how great I feel after this." Thirteen sighed. Cameron let out a single chuckle, "I promise I'll be gentle." Thirteen wiggled her eyebrows ever so slightly. "Well, that's a relief, I would hate for you to break me." Thirteen's voice laced with innuendo. Cameron felt the top of his ears redden in reaction to Thirteen seductive tone.

_Got cha._ Thirteen thought to herself.

"Please lay back so I can start stitching you up." Cameron stated clearing her throat. Thirteen, well aware of the tension in the air, lie on her back, tucking her hands behind her head. Thirteen grinned at the reaction Cameron gave as she eyed her toned body. Unfortunately for Thirteen, it was very difficult to maintain the calm, sexy façade when Cameron began stitching.

"God! I thought you said you'd be gentle." Thirteen pouted through clenched teeth. Cameron pulled her a stitch through the wound and watch Thirteen's face grimace.

"Almost done. Come on hang in there." Cameron half encouraged, half patronized Thirteen as she finished the last couple stitches. "Annnnnnd…" Cameron said as she reached over for scissors to cut the stitching thread. With one final snip, Cameron quipped, "All done." Cameron returned the scissors to the side of Thirteen's bed and grabbed her shirt. "Here, go grab your things, I'm going to drive you home." She said as she tossed Thirteen her shirt.

"Wow. That escalated quickly." Both women perked up as they both heard a man's voice. "House!" Cameron chastised as she stepped in front of Thirteen to try to protect her modesty as the man pulled the curtain to the side. Thirteen pressed her shirt against her chest in an attempt to cover herself in front of here boss. House entered the once curtain enclosed area with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Now I've been sitting outside this curtain for a while now, listening to Thirteen beg and moan for you to be more gentle… And now I walk in here, Thirteen only in a bra and frazzled with you inviting yourself over to her house…" House leaned over and purposely stared at Thirteen. "Daddy's little girl is all grown up… And got with Daddy's older girl… I am soo OK with this." Both Thirteen and Cameron visibly rolled their eyes.

Cameron pushed House back slightly so that she could close the curtain again. "What are you doing here House?" Thirteen called to House who had not moved from the spot Cameron pushed him too. "I was just coming down to make sure you weren't dead," House mused. "Then I saw that you were handling things quite nicely here. I knew I should have brought a camera."

"I was just stitching her up." Cameron deadpans. "Stuff like that happens in the ER."

"Girl on girl action happens in the ER? I should come down here more often." House sarcastically retorts. "And you offer all your patients rides home?"

With Thirteen's shirt on, Cameron opens the curtains and faces House. "She has been pumped up with morphine for the last hour and I know she drove here. She and I are coworkers, so I thought that it is appropriate to offer her a ride home." Cameron thoroughly explains.

"You didn't offer, you order her. Hmm. I thought that Thirteen would have been on top…" House began to ramble.

"Whatever," Thirteen interrupted House's increasingly vulgar fantasy he was explaining. She turned to Cameron and continued. "I think I'll take you up on that ride home, I'm still feel pretty light headed whether it be from the drugs or blood loss, but first we got to go explain what happened to Cuddy. And maybe file a sexual harassment charge while we're there."

It was House's turn to roll his eyes this time. "I guess I can let you off early today," said House, "Seeing how you were right with the diagnosis and got girl on girl action… oh, and stabbed." Thirteen meekly nodded at House while she and Cameron slowly headed towards Cuddy's office. They both could feel House's uncomfortable gaze on them.

* * *

After a brief explanation in Cuddy's office, Cameron was now wheeling Thirteen out to her car in the upper parking lot. Noticing the effects of the morphine had lessened, Cameron and Thirteen both agreed that it'd be best to use a wheelchair because of the radiating abdominal pain.

"Thanks for the ride again Cameron, it is really helpful." Thirteen spoke as they approached Cameron's car.

"No problem." Cameron responded and opened up the passenger side door. Once Thirteen slid slowly into Cameron's car, Cameron closed the door behind her and pushed the wheelchair to the front of the parking space, being too lazy to return it. Thirteen let a slight smirk slip on her face at the juvenile action. Cameron entered the driver's side and promptly put her keys in the ignition.

"And I can't imagine you live to far away from here anyway." Cameron added, trying to keep the conversation going. Thirteen nodded in agreement and entered her address in the GPS. Upon sitting back in her seat, she chuckled, "You're going to have to forgive me, but I think a seatbelt is out of the question." Cameron smiled at the tone in her voice. "I'll forgive you this one time, but if we get a ticket, I'm sending it to you." Cameron replied. Thirteen gave her best puppy eyes at Cameron. "You would give a girl with a 6 inch gash in her stomach a ticket?" Thirteen whined. Cameron giggled slightly at her tone. "No you're right, but I'd definitely give it to House." The two laughed and continued small talk about the hospital the rest of the ride home.

The drive to Thirteen's apartment was brief as Cameron had suspected. She helped Thirteen get out and towards the building, it took every fiber of Cameron's nerve to not blush at the close contact she had with Thirteen. Once they have summited the staircase leading to Thirteen's apartment building, Thirteen used the door frame to support herself as she turned to talk to Cameron. "Thanks again for the ride." She spoke, "I might need a ride back to work when I feel better enough to go back to work."

"No problem!" Cameron all too eagerly responded. "Just give me a call and we can car pool to work whenever." Cameron quickly pulled out her small notepad she kept in her purse and jotted down her number on it. Thirteen accepted the gesture warmly. "Thanks. I'll text you in a bit with my number. I'll see you around Cameron." Thirteen spoke as she pushed through the door. Cameron waved walking down the steps of the building and hopped in her car. _Shit, I think I do like her._ Cameron thought as she set off towards her own apartment complex.

* * *

**SO, what do you think? :D Saw that the Camteen fandom was depressingly small, so i decided to board this fandom and finally write and fanfic. I'll be writing more chapters here in the near future, so any constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thirteen has a habit of sleeping on her stomach. Unfortunately, freshly stitched lacerations have a habit of acting up when they are slept on. As a result, Thirteen had a habit of not sleeping the night Cameron dropped her off. As soon as she'd fall asleep, she'd roll on her stomach and be rudely awakened by an irritating pain in her stomach. Her groggy self would then, more or less, spazz on her bed until she was in any other position than laying on her stomach. This routine continued until 3 AM until she finally gave up and gently rose out of bed, exhaustedly scuffled across the hard wood floors to her living room, and lay down, on her back, on the couch in front of the TV.

She channel surfed through the copious amounts of late night adult television and political satire channels until she stumbled upon some random cooking show. Thirteen had absolutely no interest in cooking and quite frankly, wasn't any good at it, however, the blonde chef on the show reminded her of a blonde ER doctor and she found herself unable to turn the channel.

_Crap, is every blonde I see now going to remind me of Cameron? I wonder if I should be concerned with how… nice she was. No one is that nice to someone they just met unless they have a superiority complex or want to get in their pants. _She sat pondering. _My gaydar is definitely picking up vibes from her, but I'm thinking she's in the closet still… or doesn't even know about her… gayness? _Thirteen couldn't help to smile at the thought of Allison Cameron being gay. She couldn't wait to see the look on Chase's face if she was.

As the hours got earlier into the morning, Thirteen once again found herself nodding off to sleep. As predicted, her body's first response to sleep was to roll over on her stomach. Thirteen awoke with a gasp and flopped herself off her stomach with such force, she managed to throw herself off the couch. Landing fully on her back was nowhere near as painful as laying on her stomach, but she couldn't suppress the groan that escaped from her as she lie still on the floor.

_I can't believe the ER missed the knife he was carrying when they admitted him. Cuddy needs to fire a few people. _Thirteen rolled her as she slowly began to prop herself up. Even the meager act of sitting up managed to irritate her wound. She let out a sharp hiss as she began her final assent and stood up. She hated to acknowledge it, but her stomach was hurting more than when she first got home. She turned off the TV and made her way over to her bathroom. She flicked on the light and took off her shirt. Her abdomen was heavily wrapped, but she couldn't help it, her childish curiosity got the best of her as she began to unwrap the bandages.

She saw a six inch inflamed gash traverse her stomach. The skin surrounding the gash was so swollen that it was difficult to make out the stitches were even present. "This looks like a big ugly scar." She deadpanned to herself as she put her shirt back on, not even bothering to rewrap her wound. She stepped out of the bathroom into her bedroom and looked at the clock on her bed. 5:30 am. Her alarm would be going off in 30 minutes. She went to her kitchen in search of some heavy duty pain pill. To her despair, all Thirteen found was IB profin. She scoffed at the container and took 4 pills.

"Guess who's not going to work today~" She practically sang aloud as she made her way back towards her bedroom.

* * *

"New patient, bed four. Fell from ladder putting up Christmas lights." An ER nurse spoke as she walked past Cameron. Cameron was sorting through some files at the nurses' station as she halfheartedly nodded an acknowledgment to the nurse. The ER seemed to be flooded with Holiday related injuries. Once Cameron found the file for bed three, she walked over to the man who was suffering from a concussion when a Christmas tree fell on him and caused him to hit his head on the edge of a table as a result. She jotted down the man's prescription and signed the release forms before motioning to return the file back from the pile she just found it from.

"Thirteen didn't come to work today. How rough were you with her last night?" House asked as he limped into the ER. Cameron rolled her eyes, not even bothering to spare a look a House. "I imagine that she didn't come to work today because of the humongous gash in her stomach." Cameron replied as she grabbed the folder for bed four and walked away from House. House gave chase. "I guess you really didn't get any, you seem on edge and lacking a certain glow… Or is that when a guy knocks you up? I can't keep track anymore." House bemused.

"Is there something I can help you with House?" Cameron finally gave in, hoping cooperation would allow her to get on with her work sooner. House grinned at her surrender. "Stop by her place and give her these." House said as he held out a small pill bottle with a measly two pills in it. Cameron eyes widened on reaction. "You're giving her the rest of your Vicodin?!" she interrogated. "I've never known you to share… Especially sharing your addiction." House shook his head in disagreement. "I haven't needed those since I got out of therapy, I just keep them close for the sake of nostalgia. Tell her it's a Christmas present from the boss." House said indifferently.

He couldn't, however, not respond to Cameron's disbelieving face. "Trust me, like any good gift, I benefit more from doing this." Cameron rolled her eyes at House's comment, again, as she stuffed the pills into her scrubs pant pocket. "And how do you benefit from this?" Cameron asked as she started shuffling though the stack of files. "I have a hypothesis." Cameron found her file and turned to face House with her eye brows raised expectantly. "Care to share?" She spoke after a few moments with no response. "Nope, no point in telling you unless I found out it's right." Cameron shook her head and briskly walked over to her next patient. House smiled cynically as he began to walk towards Cuddy's office.

* * *

After setting three broken arms, giving a total of 78 stitches and treating copious amounts of unnecessary, stupidity inflicted accidental wounds, Cameron was finally done with her shift. She routinely went up to the locker room, changed out of her scrubs and headed out to her car. She was still holding the bottle of pills House gave to her. She was too busy in the ER to really think about what House had said too her during the day, and now that she was dwelling on his words, she found herself becoming quite nervous.

_Is House expecting her to swoon over me because I bring her some heavy duty pain meds._ Cameron thought as she began driving the route she took yesterday to Thirteen's place. _Although, considering she wouldn't let me prescribe anything, the possibility of that happening is higher than I'd like. _Cameron chuckled at the strange thought of Thirteen throwing herself at her, all in the name of pain relief. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she pulled up in front of Thirteen's apartment. Gripping the pill bottles with a vice, she let out one big exhale and began to motion to leave. Her hand was on the car door handle, until she realized she doesn't know what apartment Thirteen lived in. She resisted the increasingly strong urge to slam her head against her steering wheel and reached to her purse to grab her phone. Thirteen texted her yesterday after Cameron gave her number to her. Cameron simply saved the contact at "13" because she still didn't know the woman's name. She contemplated saving it as Dr. Hadley, but that seemed all too formal at this point.

**Hey 13, do you mind if I stop by and check up on you? House gave me something for you as well. -Cameron**

She sat in her car staring at her phone. It was only 7pm, so she couldn't imagine she was asleep by now. The moment she took her eyes off her phone to admire the surrounding, she heard the generic vibration signaling a message.

**Sure, just let me know when you get here. -13**

_This is gonna be awkward. _Cameron thought as she typed her response.

**Ummm… Here. –Cameron**

**Haha! You don't waste any time at all. XD Come on up, 3****rd**** floor, room 3. Door's unlocked. -13**

_Cute. She uses faces._ Cameron smirked as she put her phone back in her purse before exiting the car.

* * *

Cameron was surprised by the simple entrance she was greeted by when she walked through Thirteen's door. Thirteen's front door opened to a hallway. One wall was a traditional wall with a few photos on it, the opposite wall was half composed of a tinted green glass. The only furniture was a single coat hanger that stood in hallway. Cameron shut the door and made her way down the hallway. She rounded the corner of the hall and saw what could either be described as a comical or pathetic scene. The confident, mysterious Thirteen was lying on her couch, flat on her back, shirt rolled to the bottom of her bust. She looked absolutely exhausted. Her face was pale and her eyes had dark circles under them.

"Hi." Thirteen more or less croaked.

Cameron couldn't stop the pity from slipping on her face. "Hey, how are you," Cameron gently spoke as she sat down on the chair closest to Thirteen's couch.

"Uhh," Thirteen pondered as she tried to flip her body to her side, but settled for just turning her head to face Cameron. "Is it bad this isn't the worst I've ever felt?" Thirteen managed a chuckle as she tried to keep her stomach still.

Cameron smiled at her optimism. "I won't even ask then." Cameron reached into her purse and grabbed Thirteen House's gift to her. "These," She spoke as she put the pill bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch, "Are from House." Thirteen shot up a single curious eyebrow. "He gave me his Vicodin?" Thirteen curiously replied. "He said it was an early Christmas gift…" Cameron explained, hoping that would justify everything. Thirteen's eyebrow remained perched. "I don't know either." Cameron continued.

Thirteen grabbed the pill bottle off the coffee table and popped open the lid to examine the pills. As she held a single white pill in the air above her face, she confirmed, "Yep, that's Vicodin." And promptly dropped the pill in her mouth and swallowed. Cameron's face became shock stricken. "Are you really hurting that much?" Cameron asked nervously. She tried to fix her posture so she could examine Thirteen's bare stomach more effectively.

"You'd be surprised how much getting stabbed hurts." She said sarcastically and she reached over for her bottled water on the coffee table. She noticed Cameron staring at her stomach quizzically. "You know, I'd really like to meet one time where I'm fully clothed." Thirteen laughed shallowly. Cameron couldn't help but to laugh as well. "Darn, then I guess we have no reason to be friends with each other," Cameron replied sarcastically. "I was hoping next time I'd see you, we'd be swimming." Thirteen was smiling as broadly as Cameron. "Oh, we can still be swimming next time I see you, but I'm going to be in a wet suit then. I gotta look modest once." Thirteen replied with the same sarcasm as Cameron had. They were both laughing, Cameron rather hysterically.

"I don't know about you, but I think we can be friends," Thirteen said, breaking the laughing.

"Totally," Cameron smiled, still giggling. "Do you wanna go out?" Cameron and Thirteen became silent. Cameron immediately blushed and slammed her hand into her forehead.

"No, I mean- like as friennds." Cameron stuttered out, still blushing. There wasn't a part of her face that wasn't red, including her forehead after her face-palm. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for mere moments, but it felt like an eternity to Cameron. Cameron watched as the corners of Thirteen's mouth perked up into a grin, shortly after, a gut busting (almost literally) laugh came from Thirteen.

"Cameron, calm down," Thirteen spoke and she slowly began to rise from her back and sit on the couch to look Cameron in the eye. "I'd love to, 'go out' with you, don't make me laugh right now. God, that was painful!" She spoke still giggling, one are wrapped around her midriff. Cameron felt the butterflies in her stomach crawl their way to her chest as she watched Thirteen smile. She couldn't help but to smile back at Thirteen, she had such an innocent smile. "Well, what would you like to do if and or when we 'go out'?" Cameron asked, her voiced chalked full of embarrassment. Embarrassed Cameron was too much for Thirteen to handle, she couldn't wipe off the stupid smile she had on her face. "Nuh-uh," Thirteen said taking a sip of water, "You asked me out, you pick." Cameron new Thirteen was having way to much fun at her expense, she rolled her eyes in response, she mouth, however, was till ginning. "I don't think I'm emotionally ready to see you in a wet suit yet, and also considering it is the middle of December, I think I'll pass on swimming." Cameron chuckled as she motioned to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Thirteen inquired as she tried to turn her whole body, not want to burden her torso too much. "To your kitchen. I figure you haven't had anything substantial to eat all day, and I don't want to see you throw up the Vicodin you just took. What do you got to cook?" Cameron spoke as she opened up Thirteen's fridge. "Uhh…" Thirteen thought aloud as she tried to do inventory on the food in her apartment. "Vodka, beer, cereal, applesauce, an apple, and freezer burnt waffles… Oh! And a single Vicodin pill now." Cameron shut the fridge and turned to give Thirteen a, very, disappointed look. Before Cameron could begin her lecture, Thirteen slowly rose off the couch, her T-shirt rolled down to cover her torso as she went to the phone, "But I do know this great Thai place, that delivers." Thirteen spoke all too cheerfully for Cameron's taste. Cameron let out a long sigh as she made her way back to the living room area Thirteen was standing in.

* * *

A few hours of random TV dramas and a lot beer and Lo Mein, Cameron and Thirteen were sitting on the couch, drunkenly laughing at the ridiculousness of late night television.

"You would think," Cameron paused to let out a burp, "That she'd realishe the guy was no good the firsht 3 times he cheated on her!" Cameron criticized the sobbing woman on the TV. Thirteen nodded as she took a large swig of her beer. She choose to ignore Cameron's drunk speech impediment.

"I don't even know anymore, I mean… Ugh! I'm just done with men for a while. Foreman's kinda ruined that whole gender for me." Thirteen laughed softly. Cameron laughed along.

"You know what," Cameron began as she turned her whole body to face Thirteen, "You bishemxuals are on to shomething! After Chase and my ex-huzband, maybe I should try girls too, men are just too much…. Much… Drama!" Cameron was still laughing as she took a drink out of her beer bottle. A single eyebrow on Thirteen's face shot up. _Alright, she's at the "Time to get her Home" drunk stage. _Thirteen thought. "Man, get a few beers in you, and you don't hold anything back," Thirteen chuckled. Cameron wasn't ready to back down yet.

"Shis ishn't the beer talking! I am sherious, I think I want to try girls!" Now Thirteen was really amused. "I dunno Cam, let's have this conversation when you haven't had a pack of beers I'll be more—," Thirteen was cut off by Cameron's finger on her lips. "I'm serious…" Cameron spoke huskily and clear as she leaned closer to Thirteen's face. "I want to… Try," There lips were inches away from each other. Thirteen sat staring wide eyed as she felt the blonde's figure remove itself from her lips, knowing too well what was coming.

_Holy shit! What's happening! Should I-, I can't-, her hair-, her breath-, my breath-, she's drunk-, but I-_

Thirteen's thoughts ground to a halt when suddenly Cameron just collapsed in her lap. Thirteen still sat still, eyes still wide, trying to process everything that had just unfolded in front of her.

"Cameron? Cameron?" Thirteen asked as she shook Cameron's limp body. She rolled Cameron over so she was lying on her back and saw Cameron's peaceful face. Thirteen deduced that she had just fallen asleep from the alcohol. Thirteen sat silently for a while with Cameron's head on her lap. Too much had happened just way too soon for the likes of Thirteen, she sat mentally chastising herself for what she almost let happen.

_What the fuc—_"OWWWWW!" Cameron had rolled over and her head was pressing directly on Thirteen's gash through her shirt. Thirteen scrambled as quickly as she could to get out of the compromising position, dropping Cameron unceremoniously on the floor. To Thirteen's relief, Cameron was surprising able to sleep through the whole ordeal.

"Good god Cam, three beers is your limit at my house, 'kay?" Thirteen spoke to the face down sleeping blonde on the floor. Thirteen shook her head. "God this is gonna suck." Thirteen stood up and placed her hands under Cameron shoulders and readied herself to lift Cameron back on the couch. As soon as she began to lift, the gash on her stomach began to hurt excruciatingly. Thirteen clenched her teeth tightly to help deal with the pain. Once Cameron's upper body was firmly on the couch, Thirteen lost her balance and stumbled backwards into the chair that was next to the couch. Thirteen was panting heavily as she rolled up her shirt to exam her wound. To her dismay, she saw small beads of blood begin to work there was out from around the stitches. Thirteen dropped her shirt down and sat sucking down air for a few seconds longer. When she managed to gather her courage again, she heaved herself out of the chair with a moan and walked down to Cameron's feet.

"Alright, one more time." Thirteen exhaled. Getting Cameron's lower body onto the couch was a much easier task, but it still left Thirteen in cripple pain. Thirteen stood hunched over staring at Cameron as she hugged her stomach.

"You are too much Dr. Cameron, but I can't say there is a dull moment around you." Thirteen spoke as she slowly walked over to her bedroom to grab a blanket. One hand still wrapped around her stomach, she walked back into the living room, blanket in hand. She carefully laid the blanket on top of Cameron, making sure her feet were covered before she slowly began to gather beer bottles off her coffee table. She looked over at the clock that was on her oven. 12:03.

Thirteen sighed, she had to wake up in 5 hours if she was going to go to work tomorrow. She checked Cameron's pulse again to make sure she was still fine. Confirming it was in a steady rhythm, she grabbed the bottle with a single Vicodin in it and shuffled off to bed.

* * *

**As always, lemme know what you think! I have plans for Remy and Alli soon, trust me~ :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, this ones kinda short-er ~.~ I'll make it up to ya, I promise! XD Sorry for spelling and grammar when they make an appearance.**

* * *

Thirteen awoke to the annoyingly familiar sound of her alarm clock. She slapped the "Alarm" button with a vice as she rolled over on her back. Her hand instinctively moved to her torso and brushed over her wound. Surprisingly, she wasn't met but a crippling pain, but more of a dull throb. Whether it be from the Vicodin or the alcohol, it seemed she had slept soundly the entire night. Compared to how she had been feeling yesterday, she felt fantastic, still in pain, but fantastic as could be. As she moved to set her feet on the ground, the memories of last night flooded back into her groggy person. She sat staring at the ground for a moment, she couldn't suppress a grin coming on her face as her memories became more detailed.

_I don't know what would be more interesting, if she remembered all the strange events from last night or if she draws a blank when she wakes up. _Thirteen thought as she ran her hand through her long brown hair. As she walked towards her bedroom door, she made sure her pajama pants and spaghetti strap shirt were on correctly before exiting her room, just in case her guest was awake.

Thirteen slowly peered around the corner of the hall that led to the living room and saw that it was in complete silent darkness. She continued her slow creep towards the couch but stopped mid-step when she heard the soft breathing of who she could only assume to be Cameron. Thirteen stood in the darkness just listening to the shallow breaths of the woman on the couch. When her eyes adjusted to the lightning of the living room, Thirteen was vaguely able to see that Cameron's eyes were pleasantly closed, and that her hair had turned into a total blonde rat's nest overnight.

Thirteen tried her absolute hardest to contain her laughter at the sight of Cameron's hair, but let a few giggles escape, breaking the fragile silence of the living room. Cameron didn't seem too bothered by her laughing friend as she remained un-phased by the foreign sound. Thirteen shifted her gaze over towards the clock on her stove. 5:46. Just about two hours until she had to be at work. She shuffled back towards her room with the intent of taking a shower before Cameron woke up. She figured after all the drinking that occurred last night, it'd be best just to let Cameron sleep for a while longer.

Before entering the shower, Thirteen examined her healing gash in the bathroom mirror. It was noticeably less swollen today and the edges of the wound were showing visible signs of healing.

_If I can survive a hot shower without buckling over in pain, then I'll try to go to work._ Thirteen bargained with herself as she entered the shower.

* * *

Cameron awoke to a beam of sunlight painfully shooting towards her eyes. Her hung over body rolled over to relieve some of the pain from the light, but she immediately regretted the sudden movement as she felt her stomach make a sudden move for her throat. She let out a groan at the feeling.

"The hangover is strong with this one." Cameron heard a familiar voice come from behind the sofa. She slowly moved to prop herself up as she looked to find the owner of the voice. She saw Thirteen, sitting at her kitchen table with a bowl of what she could only assume to be cereal, and fully dressed. Cameron set herself back down on the couch.

"I thought you didn't have any milk." Cameron deadpanned as she cover her eyes with her forearm. She heard the telltale sounds of someone getting up from the table as shuffling towards her.

"I don't. I'm just eating the cereal with a glass of tap water." Thirteen spoke as she sat down on the chair next to the sofa. "Do you want something for nausea?" Thirteen asked condescendingly. Cameron nodded slowly. She could practically hear the smirk on Thirteen's face as she went to her kitchen again, however, in her current state, she could care less about how Thirteen thought of her.

"What time did we go to bed last night? The more I try to remember, the more I realize I can't. I must have had a few too many beers last night." Cameron more or less groaned as she slowly tried to roll over onto her stomach.

_So she doesn't remember. _Thirteen mused to herself as she dug through her medicine cabinet.

"Well, uhh. Hmm, I think around midnight you passed out on my couch, so I threw a blanket on you and headed off to bed myself. By the way you passed out, I was worried you had alcohol poisoning, but then I remembered we were only drinking beer." Thirteen spoke as she made her way over to Cameron with some tums and a glass of water to help with the nausea. Cameron finally rolled over to her side so she was faces the TV and accepted the tums greedily.

"You're quite the light weight, aren't ya." Thirteen teased as she watch Cameron take a sip of water.

"Shhh, it's my biggest secret." Cameron sarcastically deadpanned in a tone that translated to, 'no shit Sherlock', more or less. Remy smiled at her sassiness as she made her way back towards her kitchen.

"I like your blouse by the way. Why are you all dressed up? Going to work today….. Oh crap! Work!" Cameron stood up a bit too quickly and was almost overwhelmed by the nausea. Thirteen could have sworn she saw Cameron's face pale a few shades.

"Lie down Cam, if you want to go to work today, you better get over this nasty hangover first. Besides, we still have an hour till work starts and I live 5 minutes away. And, even if you want, you can borrow some of my clothes." Thirteen persuaded. That must have been all Cameron needed to agree with because she less than gracefully flopped back down on the couch and pulled up the blanket she had been using up to her chin.

"Thanks." Cameron spoke as she watched Thirteen sit down in the chair next to her. "And don't call me Cam, no one makes nick-names off of last names. Just call me Alli. I think we're friends at this point."

"Alright, will do… Alli," Thirteen tried the name cautiously to see how it sounded.

Cameron instantly blushed at the sound of her first name being said by Thirteen. Cameron rolled over on to her other side so that she wasn't facing Thirteen so she could hide the blush. "So what about you? I gave you mine, you give yours?"

Thirteens eyes widened at the request. She almost forgot that normal people don't call her Thirteen. "Ummm, well I guess it's only fair." Thirteen exhaled. Cameron suddenly rolled back over to look at Thirteen. She looked like a child at a candy store and her mom said she could get anything she wanted.

"Really?!" Cameron felt like an idiot for asking, but she didn't think it would be so easy to get the mysterious Doctor Thirteen's real name. Remy chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Like you said we're friends now, and none of my friends call me Thirteen. My friends call me Remy. So if you'd like too, I'd be OK with you calling me that, just not at work. It would freak House out if we started calling each other by our first names at work and I'm really never in the mood to listen to him make inferences about my life for too long." Thirteen smirked as she crossed her legs in her chair.

Cameron had never heard any so suavely convey their first name before and she couldn't help but to feel her cheeks blush again.

"Alright then Remy, sound like a deal. But don't call me Alli at work either, same reason." She spoke softly as she tried to wrangle in her fluttering emotions.

"Sounds good to me." Remy said as she stood up. "Are you feeling up to getting dressed? It's getting closer to the time we should leave by." Alli nodded in agreement as she slowly began to push the covers off her legs. "You can wear anything of mine that you like… Well, except the suspenders, the have a special place in my heart." Remy sarcastically spoke as she led the way to her bedroom.

"Why aren't you wearing them now?" Alli inquired as she followed behind Remy, noticing that they seemed to be the only thing missing from her current outfit.

"Would you wear your best dress shoes around the house before you left? Same concept applies." Remy responded as she stopped in front of her closet. She ceremonially opened the door. "Have at it!"

* * *

"Bi-hasbien! You're here. How'd you handle my Christmas gift?" House interrogated as Thirteen enter the diagnostics room.

"How am I a bi-hasbien? And the Vicodin was actually really thoughtful of you, thanks house. Can't wait to see what you get me in two days when it's actually Christmas." Thirteen spoke as she gently set herself down on her seat so she wouldn't aggravate her wound. She saw Foreman make a motion to seemingly help her, but Thirteen shot a death glare instantly at him. He held his hands up in defeat.

"You got her Vicodin for Christmas?" Taub asked nervously.

House leaned back in his chair before he spoke. "Nonsense! That'd be irresponsible. My gift to her was the carrier of the Vicodin. What did you guys do last night anyhow? I saw you two walk—"

"I see we have a case sitting there." Thirteen cautiously interrupted. She did not want to listen to House forge a relationship between her and Alli in front of Chase and Foreman, it just sounded exhausting.

"Yes we do," Chase stated as he reached over to grab a folder that was sitting on the table. He seemed equally less than enthused to listen to House while he was in his patronizing mode.

"Don't give in to her tactic of changing the conversation! She just doesn't want you to know that she is going out with Cameron!" House overdramatically said as he eyed his team for a reaction.

All four male heads on the team snapped to Thirteen. "You're doing what?!" Chase snapped at her.

"Are you kidding me? All the crap House spews at us and you decide to believe this?" Thirteen defensively responded, making sure to have full eye contact with Chase.

"Usually the crap House gives us is unreasonable, this is a little bit closer to home." Foreman interjects, shooting Thirteen a sidelong glance.

_These jealous sons of—_Thirteen briefly thinks.

"She came over last night because House," She pointed at her all too enthusiastic boss, "Gave her some pills to bring me. I don't know why she came over instead of just calling me, but she did. It was her own choice. I didn't… I don't know what you guys are thinking I did. Seduce her? We are just friends." Thirteen managed to keep a level, more or less, calm tone. Foreman sat back in his chair and Chase seemed utterly furious.

"Friends is all that I ever want to hear you two being." Chase spoke as he flipped angrily through his file. Thirteen rolled her eyes dramatically.

_That sounded like a double dare if I've ever heard one._ Thirteen thought. She was enraged by his last comment more than his initial one, but she just decided to leave it, not wanting to risk an all-out brawl in the diagnostics department.

"I'm going to go run some tests on the patient." Thirteen stated bluntly as she briskly walked out.

"I'm going to go do a home search." Chase spoke with equal enthusiasm. "I'll come with you." Foreman added to Chase's comment.

Taub and House sat watching the obviously intense scene unfold in front of them. Taub cautiously sipped his coffee in an attempt to occupy himself instead of staring blankly like an idiot, he figured House was doing enough of that for the two of them.

The mood seemed to immediately lift as the three exited. "So—" Taub began only to get cut off by House.

"You don't need to get me anything for Christmas this year… This more than I could ever ask for," He spoke as he sat staring at the door. "But some porn would be good." He corrected as he got up. "And maybe even a candy cane!"

Cameron had never been more distracted at work. She was really appreciative that Thirteen let her borrow her clothes, but Cameron couldn't get over how over whelmed she was by the whole situation. Even though the first thing Cameron did when she got to work was to change into her scrubs, she kept the undershirt Thirteen let her borrow on. Consequently, whenever she took a sniff at work, all she could smell was Thirteen.

Thirteen had a very nice scent though. Cameron could exactly pin what the scent was exactly, it had hint of fallen rain, and early summer morning, but Cameron felt so protected and relaxed just from Thirteen's scent.

She sat at her desk in her office, day dreaming about the brunette doctor.

_I really hope she had as much fun as I had last night. Probably the first time I've felt happy in a long time since the divorce. _Cameron leaned back in her chair and stared at the paperwork scattered around the desk. The task looked daunting. Cameron was usually never one to procrastinate, but she was still battle the fading effects of a bad hangover. Her stomach was no long nauseous, but she was starving.

Her glance shifted towards the clock on the wall. 12:57. The time was all the convincing she needed to stop and go get lunch. She exited her office and made her way towards the cafeteria.

She paid for her usual salad and bottled water and turned to examine the dining area for an empty seat. To her dismay, all she saw was her former boss waving her over to sit with him.

_Why is he so persistent lately? _ She made her way towards House's table out of pure curiosity and unceremoniously dropped her tray and sat down.

"What?" She asked as she began to stab at her salad.

"You and Thirteen had sex." House spoke as he stare intensely at Cameron's face.

Cameron's head shot straight up and she returned the wide eye stare, she could unfortunately feel blush crawl her way onto her face. House's face changed instantly to a smile.

_DAMMIT! Why am I so easy to embarrass! _She briefly scolded herself.

"I knew it!" House practically celebrated.

"I have not slept with her!" Cameron defend.

"Why else would you be so frazzled by that? Not like this is the first time I've accused you of sleeping with a girl! Remember when you started dating Chase? Wait..." House paused from his rant momentarily. "You want to sleep with her, don't you?" House's grin grew wider. "I need to give Thirteen a raise."

Cameron had never thought about sleeping with Thirteen, but the thought of sleeping with Thirteen did not offend Cameron in the slightest. She shook her head slightly to expel any idea of she and Thirteen sleeping together before she returned her gazed to House.

"Even if I did want to sleep with Thirteen, I think literally you would be the last person I would tell, did you give Thirteen this interrogation too?" Cameron inquired as she sipped her water.

"I gave… a version of this interrogation to her, however hers had much more interesting results…" House replied as he reached over and stole a piece of lettuce off of Cameron's plate.

"Now what do you mean by that?" Cameron rolled her eyes asking.

_She didn't tell House that were together or something?_ Cameron silently dreaded.

"Well, she said about the same thing you did, however Chase and Foreman were there to watch, and _**they**_ had the best reaction. Jealousy, patronizing, minor threats; those guys are the best-,"

"What do you mean threats?!" Cameron retorted.

"Go talk to your ex-girlfriend, husband, thing… He easily was the best performer in my little set up." House grinned. He looked like he was about to speak again, but he was cut off by his pager.

"Whoops, looks like duty calls, see you around tiger, and Merry Chirstmas." Cameron rolled her eyes in response.


End file.
